


朝着终点方向开始的故事

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: DDR成立之前发生的故事
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	朝着终点方向开始的故事

基尔伯特醒过来的时候闻到了一股浓郁的咖啡的味道，他吸了吸鼻子将空气中那些好闻的气味贪婪地吞入自己的腹中，他努力动了一下自己的手臂，酸麻与无力的感觉从指尖开始蔓延到他肩膀的地方，基尔伯特低低地呻吟了一声，他慢慢睁开眼，看到的第一样东西就是明显不是出现在他房间里的天花板。他微微转了下头，顺着被子看到房间里有另外一个人坐着，但室内的窗帘遮盖住了大部分的外来光源，此刻仅有一盏小小的台灯亮着，那人背对着基尔伯特坐在一把扶手椅中，背影与昏暗的灯光融合在一起，虽然基尔伯特并不能看得十分清楚，他依然能够从那个高大的身形可以猜出房间中的另一人是谁。

“水。”他哑着嗓子发了一个音，那人放下手中的东西转过身来看躺在床上的他，奶油色的发散发着柔和的光泽。

“醒了？”伊万起身走了过来，几乎没有脚步声，可以说完全被地上柔软华贵的地毯全部吸收掉了，基尔伯特只觉得自己的心脏快要从胸膛中跳了出来，他想起之前发生了什么，自己在几个月以前被眼前这个人带回了俄罗斯，现在自己是一个被俘的地区，而就在今天上午他因为低血糖在打扫屋子的时候晕了过去，这么想来倒是感到脸上有些火烧的感觉，估计是因为有些尴尬的缘故，醒来后发现是在伊万的房间所以他基本上可以确定自己是被他弄了回来，但就是唯独，唯独不想在这个人的眼前示弱。基尔伯特不知道伊万接下去会做些什么，他只知道他是个喜怒无常的人，无论是这一阵子自己在这个家中的观察，还是几世纪前认识他之后所经历的一系列事情，基尔伯特觉得自己从来都不知道伊万在想些什么。

伊万拿起床边矮桌上的水杯递给基尔伯特，他没有说话，低垂着眉眼把杯子塞到了他的手中。基尔伯特犹豫着，但是喉咙确实犹如冒火一般，他看了那杯子几秒钟，最后闭眼将水灌进自己的嘴里，冰凉的液体使他的神志清醒了起来，滑进胃中之后便就彻底踏实了下来，他把空了的杯子还给伊万，对方看了一眼那个玻璃杯，依旧是不发一语地走出了房间。基尔伯特在床上呆坐了几分钟，被子、毯子堆成一团挤在他的身上，他有些无聊地用手去揪毯子上的线头，碰到难抽出的就会加大手上的力气，不久之后他便停止了这个无意识的、用来排遣心中焦躁地动作，他又再次仰面朝后倒去，头部重重地砸在并不怎么松软的枕头上，发出了一点沉闷的声响。房间里一直是安静的，对于一个虚弱的病人来说是一个极好的休养环境，但基尔伯特对此难受得要死，他双手摊开随意地放在身体两侧，死盯着那已经有些斑驳的天花板看，他看到一只黑色的蜘蛛蛰伏在角落中静候着猎物的闯入，那只蜘蛛藏在昏暗灯光的边缘，再往前跨一步就是光亮之下，一只基尔伯特叫不出名字来的昆虫慢慢走近这一片危险的地区，它丝毫不知道下一秒会发生什么，直到它被吞入蜘蛛的腹中。基尔伯特亲眼目睹了这一场捕食，他面无表情地躺在床上看着那一点，他看着蜘蛛将那只可怜的虫用细细密密的蛛丝包裹了起来，看着蜘蛛一点一点蚕食掉昆虫的身体，他闭上眼，他感觉自己就如同那只弱小卑微的虫，俄罗斯冬日寒冷的空气包裹住他的全身，像那会令昆虫动弹不得的蛛丝一般。会被俄罗斯吞噬掉的，他有些绝望地这么想，回不去德国，会死在这里，会像这虫蚁一般葬身于俄罗斯的腹中。

伊万并没有再进来，想来是打算让基尔伯特再好好休息一下，他起身下了床，拖着虚软无力的腿来到窗边，临近窗时便可以听到轻微的风声，他掀开窗帘的一角看看外面，不出所料的冰天雪地，雪将地面一切东西都覆盖住了，但基尔伯特知道，在这些纯净洁白的雪面之下是何等的肮脏不堪，他知道春来雪融后的那水是什么颜色，污浊发黑，他在很久之前就看过了，他不喜欢这块土地，他几乎不喜欢这里的一切，从年幼的自己摔进冰冷的楚德湖起他就发誓自己永远也不要喜欢这片地方，原因在于那寒冷使他濒死。这里有什么呢？除了广大的土地和繁多的人口之外还有什么呢？他以前就没怎么用正眼瞧过伊万，哪怕自己当初与他是长时期的盟友关系时也没怎么对他语气和善过，他不喜欢这个大个子，虽然并不能说“厌恶”，他有一种蠢蠢傻傻的感觉，这是基尔伯特对于伊万的第一个印象，但这个大个子曾拼着命想要挤进欧洲，自己也姑且算是承认他的第一人。基尔伯特挑动嘴角冷冷地笑了一下，他透过窗看到伊万出了门行走在雪地中，他知道他要去哪里，基尔伯特一直是知道的，记不得是什么时候自己因为觉得这里实在是太过于无聊而栽种了小小的一片向日葵，大概是十八世纪左右吧，伊万与他一起种的，经过这两三百年居然还能被完好地保留着，没有被摧毁于战火之中，亦没有被人为地破坏，一直完好无损地保存下来。现在是冬季，花已经悉数枯败，但那块地仍旧会在来年撒上新一轮的种子，新的花扎根于此，汲取着养分，向着东方开得茂盛。基尔伯特放下被自己拉着的窗帘一角，他在房间的另一端找到了自己的衣物，他慢吞吞地穿戴整齐，拉开门想走出去的时候碰上托里斯端着水想进来，基尔伯特的这一撞差点把托里斯手中的杯子撞翻，一些水还是泼了出来洒在基尔伯特蓝色的制服上，水将布料打湿，显出更深的颜色来。

“好些了么基尔伯特先生？”托里斯的声音之中有一些战战兢兢，他从平常的一些行为举止中察觉得出来伊万待基尔伯特的态度与对待他们是不一样的，虽说有些奇怪，但托里斯觉得基尔伯特的出现总算是令这个家里有了那么点阳光的味道。他在基尔伯特来到俄罗斯的一周之后知道了这其中的原委，伊万在一天深夜里对他说的，当时他正在伊万的办公室里帮他整理着第二天会议中会用到的文件，基尔伯特在靠窗的沙发上静静地睡着了，刚刚正在看着的书本掉落在他的脚边。伊万在说那个话的时候没有把视线从文件上移开，那些文件就是对于普鲁士最后处置问题的最终文件，伊万用手轻轻点着那些纸，用轻微的声音说出了那些话，关于德意志，关于普鲁士，或者说，关乎路德维希，关乎基尔伯特，但明明他是个当事者，甚至可以说是亲临者，他在说那些话的时候却如同一个局外人一般，用平静的语调和语气讲述着那一件事情。托里斯被震住了，他被他们之间那些错综复杂的纠葛震到说不出话来，此刻房中只有伊万翻动纸张的声音和基尔伯特轻浅微弱的呼吸声，还有落地钟永不知停歇的简单枯燥的指针走动之声，他看向基尔伯特的方向那人即使是在睡梦之中仍旧习惯性地将眉蹙起，银色的碎额发柔软地贴着他苍白的肌肤，托里斯在那一刻怜悯起这个身上背负着无数重罪状的德国人。

基尔伯特点了点头，他接过托里斯递来的杯子喝了点水，他舔了舔唇上翘起的死皮，他又用牙去咬，撕开一个一个小血口，随后他将没有喝完的水还给托里斯，简短地交流了两句之后从房间中走了出去。

基尔伯特走在雪地里，他可以说是机械地行走着，双腿已经变得麻木，不断重复着抬起、迈步、插进雪里的动作，来回不断，一点一点向前走着，不知疲倦。他把围巾往自己身上再裹裹紧，他出了汗，可在这个天气之中汗液被迅速冻结起来，他的衣服冰冷地贴在身上。基尔伯特愈发感觉冷了，他的眼睛被风与雪吹得不能完全睁开，半眯着看不太清楚前面的道路，他不知道这里是哪里，他不知道自己是否已经偏离了原本的路线，他甚至不知道自己在雪地里走了多久的时间，在俄罗斯他一切的时间观念都被彻底颠覆，那些极长的夜和极短的昼让他以为时间都已经被严寒冰冻起来。基尔伯特唯一记得的是自己为何要从点着壁炉、无比温暖的伊万家的客厅逃出来的原因，他想回德意志，他无论怎么样都想回自己的家去，他想念起家中的炉子，冬天没有这里这么冷，还可以有啤酒喝；他想念柏林的街道，并没有这么厚的积雪；他想念德国的每一样东西，好的或者是不好的，从琐碎的细节再到整体，每一个事物都像是对他发出了召唤。基尔伯特哭了起来，他鼻子很酸，每抽一次鼻子眼泪便会不争气地流下来，他很少哭，几乎没有人看到过他哭泣时的样子，他也从不认为自己应该哭，作为男人不应该，作为国家更不应该，但现在这个时刻他十分不争气地让那些眼泪争先恐后地跑了出来。他看看四周，那是一片稀疏的树林，他知道自己一定是走偏了，但他同时早就知道自己不可能就这么走回德国去，这是不可能的，莫斯科距离德国的边境是多么远啊，他怎么肯呢过走得回去？基尔伯特腿一软，踉踉跄跄地跌坐在了雪地上，许许多多的委屈爆发了出来，眼泪涌出来更多，他彻底让悲伤的情绪控制了自己，偶尔在无人的地方放纵一下自己也不错，他这么想着的同时哭声也大了起来，他独自一人坐在雪地中用尽全力去做这么一件事情，他说了很多话，语速极快的同时也语无伦次，夹杂在哭声之中。在过了许久之后他累了，头脑昏胀至极际，他逐渐沉默下来，却依旧在不停抽泣，肩膀无规律地抖动着，热泪覆盖住脸上已经被冻成冰的泪水，他觉得自己现在的状态简直一团糟。四周无一个人，与他相伴的只有落了叶后光秃的树，基尔伯特困倦地闭上眼，头一歪往旁边倒了下去。

有人踏着雪从远处走来，尽管意识已经非常模糊但基尔伯特好歹还可以听到些声响，他感觉到那人渐渐地走近了他，慢慢蹲下来，衣服与雪地之间的摩擦发出轻微的声音，那人用手掌抚过他的头，接着是脸，是手套的质感，在微弱的呼吸中基尔伯特可以闻到皮革和淡淡的伏特加的气味，他心中一下子充满了许多无法言明的情感，胡乱地被塞在那里，堵着他的胸口。他极力想睁开眼去看一下来人，但却失败了，任凭那双手把自己从雪地中抱起并往回走去，他把头靠在那人的胸膛上，他可以听到或者说感受到此人强而有力的心脏跳动，一下一下敲击着他的耳膜，传到了他身体里的每一个细胞之中。

“回来吧基尔伯特，回家吧。”他在彻底昏迷之前听到了伊万用俄语轻轻说了这么一句话。

伊万把基尔伯特带回来的时候托里斯他们都吓得不敢说话，基尔伯特的嘴唇泛出一点青紫色，呼吸十分微弱，托里斯是最先反应过来的，他让伊万先把这湿得像是从冰水中捞出来一样的人放到壁炉旁的沙发上，他们几个人一起把基尔伯特的衣服脱了下来，莱维斯打来了热水，他们在基尔伯特冰冷的身体上忙活了有很长一段时间，一边为他擦干身子一边还得替他保暖，最后用厚重的毯子将他整个裹了起来。在做完这些事情之后托里斯他们用眼神询问了一下正坐在平躺着的基尔伯特身边的伊万，对方用手指有一下没一下地捋着昏迷过去的人的头发，还潮湿着，鬓角的发一缕缕紧贴着基尔伯特的脸，这让他显得倒有些可怜起来，与他平时的气势完全不是一个样子。伊万凝视着基尔伯特，他细小的颤抖都让他捕捉到了，他轻轻地叹着气并示意其余的人可以离开了，托里斯在上楼梯之前转头往客厅里再看了一眼，他看到伊万依旧维持着那一个姿势，壁炉的火光映照到他的身上，四周无灯只有那一方壁炉，他半个身子隐在黑暗之中，却又有半个身子在火焰的光亮中。托里斯回想起之前伊万对他所说的那些事情，恍惚间像是看到了从伊万身后张开出一双模糊却强有力的翅膀将基尔伯特护在里头，他在那一瞬间觉得眼前的这个画面犹如梦境一般。

基尔伯特从漫长的昏迷中情形过来的时候首先看到的就是伊万歪在一旁的睡脸，他又往四周看了看，壁炉里依旧生着火，窗帘被拉了起来，是夜晚的迹象，他呆呆地看着那吐着火舌的炉子回想之前到底发生了什么事，他想起自己下午的时候从这间客厅跑了出去，不，是逃出去，他想要回去德国，最后他昏倒在树林里，啊之前还可耻地哭了，想到这里他便赌气似的扭过头去看着沙发表面的布，这个举动惊动了伊万，他睁开眼正好看到基尔伯特正在不自然地翻着身，伊万轻声笑了出来，这笑声自然引来了基尔伯特的不满，他朝伊万翻了一个白眼并继续自己这个别扭的翻身，伊万抬手顺着他的发，已经干了，松松软软的，极好的手感。基尔伯特对此倒不怎么反感，除了觉得有些微妙的尴尬之外就没有别的什么了，他感受到伊万的手贴着自己的头皮正替他自己地梳理着睡乱的头发，他从来都不知道伊万会帮别人做这种事，他对此感到十分诧异。突然他像是想起什么一样开了口。

”为什么要把我带回来？“他坐了起来，虽然毯子阻碍了他的一些动作，他抬起头来盯着伊万，对方的手从他的发间滑落，眨了下眼睛再低下头去，他一定有什么不想说的东西，这一点基尔伯特不能更肯定了，他紧紧盯着他，希望他可以把这其中的缘由说出来。

“基尔伯特你……”伊万开了口，他停顿了一下，基尔伯特示意他继续说下去，于是他便清了清嗓子接了下去，“你是你弟弟与我之间做的一个交易，我获得你，他获得我不伤害他和他的子民的理由。你是他的挡箭牌，基尔伯特你能明白这个吗？不是我当初硬要将你带来，虽然我从几个世纪之前就一直渴求着有这么一天，但你的的确确是被路德维希亲手送来我这里的。”伊万小心地使用着自己的措辞，他并不想过多地去谈论那一天的事情，路德维希私下里来找他，说愿意用基尔伯特去换取他不在战后伤害德国。

“我知道你一直想得到我的哥哥，不是吗俄罗斯？你想要普鲁士很久了对吗？”路德维希这么对伊万说，他当场就愣在了那里，他看着眼前的这个德国人，和他的哥哥一点都不一样，从发色到瞳色，从身形到脾性，没有一点是对得上的，他突然为自己的故人而感到愤怒起来，他冷笑着说“好”，他看到路德维希的脸上稍纵即逝的释然的表情，伊万觉得恶心与烦躁，他想到在这之前每次基尔伯特说起自己弟弟的时候那一副骄傲的神色，他又看看如今的路德维希的脸，伊万觉得这一切都是如此荒谬可笑。

“是吗？”基尔伯特听完后仅仅发出这一句话，他浑身的力气如同被抽走一般，他无论何时都长久挺直的脊背垮了下去，眼睛中锐利的光亮也渐渐黯淡了下去，他盯着虚空中某一点看，盯了有很长的时间，整个人都像是要陷进毛毯和沙发里。伊万起身去厨房为他煮咖啡，等他回来的时候基尔伯特仍旧维持着那个失魂落魄的姿势，他把装了咖啡的杯子递给对方，基尔伯特接了过来让手从把手的地方穿了过去，和另一只手一起包住了杯子，热量从杯子传递到他的身体里，这才令他有些恢复过来。

“是这样啊……”他又说了一句话。

他在一次会议上再次见到了刚刚成为联邦德国的路德维希，对方正与阿尔弗雷德说着些什么，基尔伯特站在远处看着他们，他看到自己弟弟的背部依旧挺直，不由自主地微微翘了一下嘴角。他站在那里看了很久，直到年轻的新大陆国家在说话的间隙发现了自己并指给路德维希看，基尔伯特冲他的弟弟挥了挥手，对方尴尬地笑了笑，勉强而又生硬，在转身离去的时候那脸色立马就垮了下来，基尔伯特能够清清楚楚地从那张侧脸中读出许多信息，纠结、讨厌，还有许多其他复杂得说不出来的情感，那个表情把基尔伯特钉在了原地，寒意从脚底蹿了上来，传过了四肢百骸，他觉得自己的身体不受控制地颤抖了起来，这时有一双手覆到了自己的肩头，很温暖，透过衣服也可以感受到。

“伊万。”基尔伯特开了口低声喊了刚从会议室中出来的人，他发现自己的声音此刻竟然可以如此波澜不惊。

“嗯？”伊万站到了基尔伯特身边，他感受到自己身旁的这个人正在逐渐平静下来。

“民主德国的事情，可以提上日程了。”说完之后基尔伯特转身往来时的方向走去，伊万看着他走远的背影，停在原地微微笑了一会儿之后便就追了上去，与他一同离开了那里，而那条走廊在他们消失在尽头之后又重新恢复了安静。

窗外有鸟鸣，不知世界之格局，不知开头与结尾。


End file.
